Back to Life
by ILuvLuckyandElizabeth
Summary: Supernatural after 4x4 In this Castile not only Brought Dean back but he brings back John, Mary and Her Mom and Dad back to so that Samuel and Deanna as well it’s a little different Sam/Ruby
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural after 4x4 In this Castile not only Brought Dean back but he brings back John, Mary and Her Mom and Dad back to so that Samuel and Deanna as well it's a little different **

The Winchesters well they are a bunch like no other. The whole family so noble and selfless to a fault or so some would say. Others would say that they were selfish that they only thought about themselves to each his own they would say

Samuel and Deanna Campbell were the first hunters of the family they died Deanna got her neck snapped and Samuel was stabbed By the yellow-eye's Demon

Then there Daughter

Mary Winchester she made a **deal **with old yellow-eye's so that he would bring back her Boyfriend John Winchester after he had killed him Azazel or yellow-eye's said he would bring him back **if** in ten years time he could come and do something he never said what all he said was is that if no one bothers me no one will be hurt so she made the **deal **unknowly causing big problems for her Children more on that latter

Then there is John Winchester him and Mary had gotten married and had two Children Dean and then Sam the boy's were 4 years apart but on the night of Sam's six month Birthday also ten years after Mary made the **deal **Azazel as he had said came at night he went in to Sam's room and bleed in to his mouth giving him demon blood that nobody would know about for 22 years

Wile Azazel was doing this Mary went to go and see if Sam was okay but she walked in on Azazel doing this and for that she was killed she was set on fire John hearing something happening went to go look and saw the fire and just in time he got Sam to Dean and they all got out after Mary's death John still not knowing that Mary had been a hunter became one himself as the boy's grew up he thought then how to fight anything supernatural when the boy's were 22 and 26 he died he made and **deal** with Azazel as well that if he let Dean live he could have John and that is what he did

Then there is Dean Winchester the oldest son and older brother ever since his Mom died and his Dad started hunting it has been Dean's job to watch Sam Dean was the one that really took care of Sam but Dean was also the son that did everything John said the perfect little soldier as Sam once called him but Sam he didn't always Listen to John so Dean had to be the peace keeper then one day Sam got killed and Dean didn't know what to do the thing he had to do was protect his little brother but he couldn't so he made a **Deal** with a crossroads demon that if she brought Sam back in a year Dean would go to hell and as the year went by on midnight on his last day Dean went to hell only to be brought back after 4 months of hell that he doesn't remember

Then last but **most **certainly not lest is Sam Winchester Sam unlike his brother Dean did not like hunting and unlike his brother Loved to learn he is really smart so smart that he got a full ride to collage but John said if you go don't come back so Sam went for 3 years he was at school he was doing so well he was going go to law school he had his own apartment that he shared with his Girlfriend Jessica that he Loved but then Dean came said he needed help and Sam went and by the time he came back Jessica was dead the same way his Mom died so him and Dean went back out on the rode but after Dean went to hell Sam didn't know what to do with himself until he met back up with Ruby a Demon that he and Dean had met in the last year without her he more then likely would have killed himself she helped him she showed him how to use his powers until Dean came back and when Dean found out what Sam and Ruby were doing he told Sam to stop and Sam said he would and that is where our story begins

**A/N Sorry there will be ore to come soon**


	2. The Talk

**The Talk**

It was late at night all was quite in the little two bed room on one of the beds lay a sleeping Dean Winchester on the other a not so asleep Sam Winchester he couldn't sleep all he could think about was his powers and how he said he wouldn't use them but he wanted to so bad but he didn't want to hurt Dean anymore then he already had he was then broken out of thought by the little knock on the window he looked over and saw Ruby he got up and opened it

"What are you doing here" asked Sam

"I just wanted to see if you were okay after the fight" said Ruby

"I am fine Ruby I wanted to tell you that I wont be using my powers anymore" said Sam

"I knew that was coming I knew the moment I saw Dean that you were going to stop I am surprised you didn't do it sooner well I should go see you around Sam" she said

"Wait is that it" he asked

"What else can I say and I would hope you would give me a head start" said Ruby

"A head start for what" asked a Confused Sam

"To go unless you want to just send be back now" she said

"Send you back to what hell I am not sending you back" said Sam

"Oh come on Sam you and I both know that Dean is going to want to hunt me and send me back to hell I am a demon" she said

"I don't care I am not sending you back and neither is he I wont let him" said Sam

"Sam do not get in to another fight with him about me he's your brother and you love him" said Ruby as she turned her back to Sam

"And what like you don't know I love you to" asked Sam

"I do know that I Love You to you know that but your brother" said Ruby in a sad voice

"I know but all he said was not to use my powers not about seeing you" said Sam

"And If he found out he'd kill me and maybe you to Sam your brother would never understand I am a demon" said Ruby

"I know he wouldn't so I am not telling him he thinks he knows everything but he doesn't he doesn't know about me and you and I don't care if you're a demon I have demon blood going through me so it's the same" said Sam

"So your not going to tell your brother we are together that we ever were" she asked

"Would you hate me if I didn't" asked Sam

"No I could never no matter what you did I can't bring myself to hate you Sam Winchester ever" said Ruby as she walked closer to him

"We just have to not let him see you like we've been doing can you do that" said/ asked Sam

"What do you think" Ruby asked with a smirk

"I think that it will be a piece of cake" said Sam

"That's right' said Ruby as she leaned over the window and kissed him they stood there kissing for awhile until Ruby pulled back as she heard a sound from behind Sam as Dean rolled over on the bed

"Well I guess that means it's time for me to hit the rode" said Ruby

"I am afraid so the last thing we need is for Dean to wake up and find you here" said Sam as he kissed her again

"I know I am going and don't worry I'll find you were ever you go see you around" said Ruby

"Looking forward to it hay Love you" said Sam

"Love you to Sammy" she said as she kissed him one last time and walked away

Sam looked after her until he could not see her any more he then closed the window and went over to his bed and sat down

"Sammy what are you doing" Dean mumbled half a sleep

"Was just going to the bathroom Dean go back to sleep" said Sam

"Okay Sammy Night" said Dean

"Yeah night Dean" said Sam as he started to fall a sleep and as he did all he thought about was Ruby and for the first time in a long time Sam slept with a smile on his face


	3. There Back

**There Back **

( 3 months later)

It had been 3 months since Dean came back from hell. He had not heard from Castile since then. For so reason Sam and Dean had a felling that something big was coming and soon.

The boy's were at Bobby's right now trying to find anything that could help them with the on coming war. They had been there for 2 day's already but haven't found much. At about 2;30 they stopped for lunch. Then there was a knock on the door. Bobby got up to answer it.

"What the hell is going on and who are you" they heard Bobby yell

"Bobby it's me really I don't know what's going on but you have to help me" said the voice that is Sam and Dean didn't know ant better they would say was there Father's. The boy's got up from there seats and went to the door. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Right there standing in front of Bobby were four people two men and two women. Out of the four Sam knew two of them. One was John Winchester and the other was Mary Winchester. Dean knew that the other two people were there Grandparents Samuel and Deanna Campbell

"Well thank god the two of you are okay so are you guy's just going to stand here or help us" said John

"Who are you" asked Sam

"Sam it's me Dad" said John

"Our Dad's dead so really who are you" Demanded Sam

"I swear it's me Dean you believe me don't you" asked John

"Dad" Dean whispered

"Yeah that's right it's me" said John

"Sorry to say this but I don't believe you we need proof" said Bobby

"Sure anything what do you want" asked John

"Well first of all you all have to drink this" said Sam as he handed John the cup of holly water and watched as hey all took a drink.

"What was the last thing we fought about before you died" asked Sam

"Well that was in the hospital after the car crash you said that I didn't care about you and your brother" said John

"Okay that's right" said Sam

"Okay Dad you told me something before you died and only me what was it" asked Dean

"Um Dean I don't know if I should say this in front of your brother" said John

"He knows I told him so what was it" asked Dean

"I told you to watch out for him that something was wrong and that if you had to take care of it" said John

"He's Right" said Dean as he went over and hugged his Dad

"I Don't know yet" said Sam "And what about the others" He added

"It's Them I promise" said John

Dean went over to there Mother and hugged her as well he then greeted Samuel and Deanna. After that Sam and Bobby came around to it all. Bobby more then Sam he still did not want to believe it. He said Hello to them all but did not move to hug or touch anyone. They all got to talking and getting to know them all again or for the first time. After Sam and Dean had filled John in on the war. They were all Talking about what to do.

"So it's big" asked Mary

"More then big" said Dean

"Yeah we might even need help" said Bobby

"From Who" asked John

"Well Ellen could be of some help and Jo to" Bobby said

"And Missouri could help" said John

"Okay I'll call Ellen and Dean will call Missouri got it" said Bobby

"Yep" said Dean as he got his phone out to call

5 Minutes later Dean and Bobby came back

"Ellen and Jo will be here in the morning" said Bobby

"And Missouri will be here tomorrow afternoon" said Dean

"Okay it late let's get to sleep big day tomorrow" said John

"Okay" everyone said as they all found a place to sleep

"Hay where are you going" asked Dean to Sam

"Take a shower is that aright with you" Sam said a little louder then he should have

"Yeah whatever dude don't have to snap at me" said Dean

"Sorry just tired" said Sam "Alright go take your shower" said Dean

Sam then walked over to the bathroom and closed and locked the door and turned the shower on. He then sat down on the tub and pulled out his cell and dialed the number he know so well. He waited as it rang

( **Sam/ **Ruby )

"Hello"

"**Ruby" **

"Sam you okay why are you calling I thought we were meeting in two hours"

"**That's why I am calling I don't think I can go" **

"What why not is Dean caching on you think"

"**No, No nothing like that but today my Dad, Mom and Grandparents came back and with Bobby being here if I leave someone will know so I can't" **

"It's okay I understand so do they know how they got back"

"**Nope not at all I and hoping it's the Angel that helped Dean you know" **

"We'll find out soon I'll start seeing what I can find"

"**Alright just be careful I don't want anything to happened to you" **

"Don't worry I'll be fine I'll talk to you soon Love you"

"**Alright love you to" **

And with that the line went dead Sam then took his shower and went to Sleep thinking about everything that was going to happened tomorrow


	4. 5 Auras

**Auras **

"What do you mean nothing happened to me I am just fine" said Sam

"Yeah Missouri he looks just fine to me" said Dean

"You used to be an open book and now I can't read you at all" said Missouri

"Well I don't know why that is maybe your not trying hard enough" said Sam

"Impossible Missouri can read anyone isn't that right" said John

"The only ones I can't read are demons and ghosts and what not" she said

"Well what are you trying to say that this isn't my brother" asked an angry Dean

"No it's Sam it's just I can't read him and……. Hm" Missouri cut herself off

"Hm what" asked Bobby

"Well every person and demons have there own aura if you will. like John he's always the same. I can always tell who he is no matter what. and Dean to but Sam's is different from the last time I saw him till now. like it's not only his own like Dean and Sam each have a piece of John and Mary in then and then there own. So like normal Dean only has three but now Sam's isn't like it used to be" Missouri once again cut herself off

"Well what else where you going to say" asked Samuel

"Do not rush me I am thinking on how to explain this best" she snapped

"Take your time" said John

"Well alright when I first met Sam he had like Dean some of John and Mary's aura in him then his own but then he also had a fourth I never knew who it was just that it was dark but now he has two more but I can't tell much about them he's not letting me see them" said Missouri

"I am not doing anything" said Sam

"Maybe he doesn't know he's doing it" Mary offered

"Is that Possible" asked Jo

"Maybe" said Missouri

"Well how do you get someone's aura or whatever " asked Dean

"Well by blood is one way and another is just to let them in" said Missouri

"What do you mean let them in" asked Deanna

"Like give yourself to them and them to you with everything you have that you always want to be with them like John and Mary or Samuel and Deanna but this, this is more powerful like nothing I've ever seen before" she said

For a wile nobody said anything they were all in there own thoughts

"Well anyone got any ideas" asked John

"Nope" said Dean "Sammy" he added

"I think I know one of them" said Sam

"Well care to share" asked Jo

"No not really" said Sam

"Come on Sam tell us" asked Dean

"Dean you already know" said Sam

"Know what" asked Dean

"Who do I share blood with" asked Sam

"Um well……….. Oh you mean Azazel" said Dean

"Yep" said Sam

"Who's Azazel" asked Mary

"That's the yellow-eye's Demon's Name" said Dean

"What where did you get his blood from" asked John

"The day he came to kill Mom you think that's what he was there for no he was there to give me some of his blood and now I have his blood running through my vines and there is nothing I can do about it happy" asked Sam

"Alright enough of that what we really need to know is who the other two are so can we try to work this out here" asked Dean

"Sure" said John

They were silent foe a few moments until Dean stood up

"I got it Jess" said Dean

"Dean she said it changed since the last time she saw us Jess was already Dead by then so how would I get her aura now years latter" asked Sam

"Well then who could it be" asked Bobby

"Well I don't know but it looks like we got some work in front of us" said Ellen

"So we better start getting to work" said John as everyone got to work

**A/n Okay really did any of that make sense 2 u if not tell me and I just want to see if any of you can guess who the other 2 parts of Sam are one might be easy to guess the other not so much but if some one dose I will put someone in the story after you if you're a girl maybe a girlfriend for Dean because he needs some love to or a guy I guess it will depend on who you want to be a good guy or bad guy or I guess girl whatever so let's see if anyone knows **


	5. Sorry

**I Am Soooooooooo Sorry there is supposed to be a chapter in between There back and Auras that I thought I put up there but I guess I didn't so it should Go like this **

**1. Chapter 1 **

**2. The Talk**

**3. There Back**

**4. The Next Day **

**5. Auras **

**So I am so sorry if I messed anyone up I hope u all like it anyways **


	6. 4 The Next Day

**The Next Day**

The Next morning after everyone was up they were all doing something Dean, John, Mary, Samuel, Deanna and Bobby were all sitting down in the living room talking and Sam was sitting away from them reading a book.

"Dose he ever talk" Samuel asked of Sam

"Yes when there is something he wants to talk about" said Dean

"There is nothing you want to say boy" Samuel asked Sam

"What's there to say" Said Sam as he looked up at everyone

"Well I don't know your Dad is back after being dead for two years and you've never met me or Deanna or your Mom isn't there anything you want to say to any of us" asked Samuel

" I have been away longer then two years from my Dad before so it doesn't bother me and you said so yourself I have never met the rest of you I don't know what to say" said Sam

"Sam do not talk to your Grandfather that way" said John in a mad voice

"Why I don't know what to say to them it's not my fault" Sam Snapped

"Hay Sammy would you do me a favor and go get me some pie" Asked Dean before a fight could happened

"Yeah okay" said Sam as he looked at Dean gratefully as he got up from his chair and got the keys to the car and walked to the door when he opened it he saw Ellen and Jo standing there

"Hay Sam how have you been honey" said Ellen as she stepped forward to hug Sam and he hugged her back

"I've been good Ellen and you" asked Sam as he stepped away from her

"I' am good" she said

"Hay Sam" said Jo as she gave him a little hug

"Jo" he said

"Sammy my pie" Yelled Dean

"Right I am going I am going" said Sam as he walked to the car and got in a drove away

As Sam was driving down the rode he stated to feel some thing. like someone was watching him. then as the car started to slow to a stop. he looked up and saw standing in front of the car was Ruby. he then opened the car door and walked over to her and when he was in front of her he bent down to her and kissed her.

" Hay I missed you" said Ruby as she pulled away from him a little

"Hmmm I missed you two" said Sam as he covered her forehead with his

"Where are you going" she asked

"Go and Get Dean some pie I think he did it more as to get me out of there as anything else before I killed my Dad and Grandpa" said Sam

"Baby you have to be careful around humans who only knows what you can do to them if you lost your temper" said Ruby as she brought her hand up to Sam's cheek

"I know that's why I left you want to come with me to get the pie that way we get a little time together cause if I am gone to long Dean will come looking for me" said Sam

"Sure that would be nice" said Ruby as she kisses him once more before getting in to the car

About an hour latter Sam walks into Bobby's To see that Missouri has already got there

"Hay dude about time you got here I was just about to go looking for you" said Dean

"Sorry here is the pie" said Sam as he gave it to Dean he felt eye's on him as he looked up he saw Missouri looking at him and he got a little nerviest could she read his mind still did she know all the things that he has done did she know about Ruby those where just some of the questions running through his mind

"Sam What happened to you" Missouri asked wile giving him a knowing look

"_Oh crap she knows" _


	7. 6 Metting Ruby

**Meeting Ruby**

The Next Few Days pasted by slowly. Since there where so many things they had to find out and so little time. They split up in to two groups of Five. Sam, Dean. John, Mary and Bobby in one group looking up everything about Auras and things like that. and the other group Was Samuel, Deanna, Ellen, Jo and Missouri Looking up things that could be useful for the war.

They had been at this for six days and John had started to see some changes in his son's.

Sam more then Dean he saw that they weren't as close as they used to be. and Sam was always going outside by himself or always be on his phone but any time someone came near him he's stop. John wasn't the only one to see the changes in Sam Bobby did to and it worried them any time someone would need to go to the store Sam would jump and say he'd go Dean never said anything if he thought it was odd so John and Bobby thought they should ask Dean when Sam was out

And as luck would have it Sam had just left to get Dean some pie

"Dean" called John

"Yeah Dad" asked Dean

"Has your brother been acting wired to you" asked John everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at Dean

"No he's acting like Sammy" said Dean

"Boy you know as well as I do that he is not acting the same way as he always dose" said Bobby

"Bobby he has been like this since we found him in that hotel room I am used to it this is the way he is now he was by himself for fore months so he act's a little odd so what" said Dean

"Well I think the kid's up to something" said Samuel

"Daddy" said Mary

"What how do we even know it's him he could be a demon or Shapeshifter or something" Samuel added

"Hay that's my brother your talking about and he can't get possessed he has a tattoo that let's us not be possessed and a Shapeshifter would have killed us by now and I would know if it was" said Dean

"So where dose he go when leaves late at night" asked Bobby

"Bobby your supposed to be on my said and he goes to get something to eat" said Dean

"Every night there's food in the house" said Jo

"I wasn't asking you and so what he just likes to go out" said Dean

"I would feel better about all of this if we were sure where he was every night" said John

"What do you want to do tail him the next time he goes" Dean said sarcastically

"You know that's not a half bad idea" said Bobby

"So tonight when he leaves we'll go with him" said Samuel

"I Don't know what you think you'll find but I'll go with you" said Dean

So latter that night Sam quietly left the house about five minutes latter everyone went after him they all made sure they stayed far as they could from Sam after a wile they lost him

"Well where is he" asked Deanna

"I Don't know" said John

"Well that's great we lost him" said Samuel

"Shhhh I hear voices" said Mary

"It's coming from over there" said Dean as he pointed to and old warehouse they all walked closer and heard talking one voice was Sam's and the other a girl there was a small window so that everyone could see inside

"Isn't that the girl from his hotel room when we found him" Bobby asked to Dean

"No way that is it I am killing her" said Dean as he walked to the door of the warehouse and walked in

"Dean" John hissed but Dean still keep walking so everyone went after him

"WHAT THE HELL" yelled Dean

Sam jumped up from where he was sitting with Ruby and turned to look at Dean

"Dean look……. Just hear me out…… I was not" Sam started but was cut off

"Look, look at what I told you to stop this Sam and you said you would but your still doing it and now I am going to kill her" said Dean as he lunged himself at Ruby knife in hand

They both fell to the ground struggling for the knife

"Dean stop" yelled Sam as he moved forward and grabbed the back of Dean's shirt and pulled him off of Ruby as Sam released Dean's shirt Dean went back into the wall

"You okay" asked Sam as he helped her back up

"Yeah I am okay" said Ruby

"Can somebody please tell me what the is going on here" demanded John wile standing in between the boys

"I'll tell you what the hell's going on she's a demon her name is Ruby" Dean said as he struggled to get to his feet

"Ruby the one that helped me with the gun" asked Bobby

"The One and the same" said Dean

"Sam get over here and away from her" said John

"No" said Sam

"Sam honey she's a demon we have to kill her" said Mary

"Over my dead body" Sam said through clench teeth as he stood protectively in front of Ruby

"Well sorry to say this Sammy but she's going bye, bye" said Dean as he John and Bobby moved closer to Sam and Ruby

"Come any closer and you will regret it" said Sam

"Sam baby calm down don't do something you'll regret" said Ruby

"Yeah Sam just let us send her back and you can come home with us and everything will be okay" said Mary

"No everything will not be okay and….." said Sam but he was cut off as he saw Bobby grab Ruby as John and Dean held him back and Bobby and Samuel tied her up as they were doing that Jo was making the Devil's trap on the floor and they put Ruby in it Dean keep a firm hold on Sam as Bobby stepped forward to begin the spell

"Do it and see what happens" said Sam in a low tone of voice

"Sam there is nothing you can do there is no way your getting away from me and Dad" said Dean Sam hung his head low thinking Sam gave up they turned to Bobby

"Do It" said Dean

And just as Bobby started the spell. the room started to shake and the light's started to flicker on and off small objects started to spin around the room and the floor. Where Ruby stood in the trap spilt in two braking the trap. The rope's started to untie themselves and finally a big blast of yellow light came blasting everyone as far back as they could go.

It took a wile but everyone started to stand up looking for what caused the blast of power. There in the middle of the room stood Sam with Ruby held tightly in his arm's

"I told you that you would regret that dose anyone want to try again" asked Sam and as he looked up at everyone in the room they could see his eye's instead of green- brown that they where supposed to be they where now Yellow

"Sam…. Sammy what are you doing" asked John

"Protecting my life that's what I am doing now take one more step closer to her and I'll do it again" said Sam as he gave them all a hard look but settled his gaze on Dean

"You, You did that" asked Mary as John helped her up

"Yes I did" said Sam

"How" asked John

"Well not only do I have demon blood running through me but I am also a physic Ruby here showed me how to use my powers and that's just the tip of what I can do" said Sam

"Sam you told me you wouldn't use your powers" said Dean

"I did and I haven't until right now because you pushed me to it if you had left Ruby alone I wouldn't have done it" said Sam

"You knew he could this" John rounded on Dean

"Well I knew he could do something but not this" said Dean

"And he couldn't until this B**ch came and fooled him in to thinking this was good" Dean added

"I never made Sam do anything he didn't want to do I would never" said Ruby

"Oh go to hell" yelled Dean

"No thanks I've already been but you can go back and I'll be here with Sam" Ruby said as she held on to Sam's arm that was wrapped around her

"Like hell I would leave you here with my brother" said Dean

"I have already been with him for the last seven months thank you very much" said Ruby

"Well you won't be for much longer" said Dean

"Did you see what he just did to you all you think he won't do it again well your wrong" Ruby said

"It's because you warped him" said Dean

'I didn't do anything to him I was just here for him when you weren't when you left him because you were to selfish you saved his life because you didn't want to be alone but then you didn't care that you left him alone" yelled Ruby

"Your just using him and then when you don't need him anymore you'll kill him" said Dean

"I have had so many times where I could have killed him but did I ever no. night after night when he laid next to me in bed I could have killed him but instead. I saved his life over and over again. I even saved your Ass a few times not because I care but because your important to Sam and if he love's you so much then I love him enough to not care as long as I can be with him I don't care." said Ruby

"You love him you're a demon they don't love and it's not like he love's you" said Dean

"I do I love her so much enough to blast my family away from her so you don't hurt her" said Sam

"Sam come on she's a demon you know the things we hunt" said Dean

'Well then it's a good thing I never really liked hunting isn't it" said Sam

"You have to be kidding me you would chose her over us your family and me your brother you know the brother that practically did everything for you your entire life the one that feed you and took care of you when you got hurt or sick" said Dean

"If you really loved me you wouldn't make me chose you or her" said Sam

"And the four months you weren't here who do you think patched him up and took care of him when he was hurt or sick me not you, you weren't there I was" said Ruby

"Because I was in hell" Dean snapped

"And you put yourself there not my problem I said I could help you but you didn't listen did you, you let him be alone but I didn't" said Ruby

"Well I am here now" said Dean as he took a steep forward

"Take another step towards us and I'll blast you back" said Sam as he pulled Ruby to stand behind him as he did that he saw Ruby's knife in between him and Dean he took a step forward Dean saw the knife and lunged for it and just as his hands touched it, it disappeared when he looked back up he saw Sam standing there knife in hand

"Cool trick hm I wouldn't try that again if I were you" said Sam as Dean stood up so they were right in front of each other they stood there for a wile looking at each other they stood there for a good five minutes nobody made a sound until

"SAM" yelled Ruby as he turned around to look at her he saw her fall to the ground and holding her stomach as soon as he seen her fall he ran to her

"Ruby, Ruby what's wrong what happened " asked a deeply worried Sam

"I…….I don't know………… it just ………….. It just ahhhhhhhhhhh………hurts" panted Ruby as Sam ran his hands over her looking for any injuries but finding none

"Sammy" cried Ruby

"I know I know honey but I can't find anything wrong" said Sam as he pulled her closer to his body

"Ahhhhhh" yelled Ruby after she yelled Sam pulled himself away from her to get a better look at her

"Sam blood" said Mary as she pointed down Ruby's lags witch was covered in blood as she said that Ruby went limp in Sam's arms

"Ruby, Ruby can you here me baby wake up" cried Sam

"That's it I have to take her to the hospital" he added as he got up Ruby in his arm's

'Dean give me that key's to the car" said Sam

"No" said Dean

"Fine" said Sam as started the short walk to Bobby's everyone went after him as he got there he went over to Dean's car got in a sat Ruby next to him everyone watched him knowing he didn't have the key's so not knowing what he was going to do after about a minute the car started and they watched as he left the whole time Sam's hand's never on the wheel

**a/n I know that was long but once I started I couldn't stop and as for the who knows who the other auras are someone got it right I won't tell u who yet because than u would know so that's about all hoped u liked it **


End file.
